


Life On the Surface World

by 누나 Starchild (NunaStarchild)



Series: Descendants [1]
Category: Koei, Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, Shin Sangokumusō, Soul Calibur, Warriors Orochi, 真・三國無双
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Amnesia, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Elemental Magic, Everyone Is Gay, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, LGBTQ, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Universes Colliding, Out of Character, Pirates, Screenplay/Script Format, Spirit World, Surface world, The Golden Lotus Pirates, Yaoi, crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NunaStarchild/pseuds/%EB%88%84%EB%82%98%20Starchild
Summary: How to read the screenplay:** Action/ Quick scene changeHorizontal Line - Long scene change() Someone talking other than the character speaking{} Author's noteHyperlinks- Click to see an image, video, or musicItalics (When an action) - FlashbackItalics (While the character is talking) - The character's thoughtsThese works are heavily non-canon and out of character. The characters are mainly used for aesthetic purposes."Life on the Surface World" is just one story in a series of works that are not yet published.Better Understanding: The stories take place in an AU where 99% of the characters are gay. In this universe mpreg is totally a thing. Genderfluid pronouns are used. (EX. Uke's are refered to as mom, wife, queen etc.) In this world there are multiple dimensions; the Surface World, Spirit World, Underworld and Limbo. There are a lot of themes, storylines, characters I can't explain here because there is too much to explain. I will be publishing the stories out of order. To get a better understanding of what is going on please keep reading the stories!Othernotes: I am still learning how to transcribe the works from google docs to archiveofourown. There may be many mistakes and I humbly apologize. I also need help tagging, so please help me tag these stories!





	Life On the Surface World

**Author's Note:**

> How to read the screenplay:  
** Action  
/ Quick scene change  
Horizontal Line - Long scene change  
() Someone talking other than the character speaking  
{} Author's note  
Hyperlinks- Click to see an image, video, or music  
Italics (When an action) - Flashback  
Italics (While the character is talking) - The character's thoughts
> 
> These works are heavily non-canon and out of character. The characters are mainly used for aesthetic purposes. 
> 
> "Life on the Surface World" is just one story in a series of works that are not yet published. 
> 
> Better Understanding: The stories take place in an AU where 99% of the characters are gay. In this universe mpreg is totally a thing. Genderfluid pronouns are used. (EX. Uke's are refered to as mom, wife, queen etc.) In this world there are multiple dimensions; the Surface World, Spirit World, Underworld and Limbo. There are a lot of themes, storylines, characters I can't explain here because there is too much to explain. I will be publishing the stories out of order. To get a better understanding of what is going on please keep reading the stories!
> 
> Othernotes: I am still learning how to transcribe the works from google docs to archiveofourown. There may be many mistakes and I humbly apologize. I also need help tagging, so please help me tag these stories!

Takakage: Happy Birthday!!!!! ☆*･゜ﾟ･*\\(^O^)/*･゜ﾟ･*☆*Gets punched in the face*

Motonari: *Retracts his fist and extends it into his son’s little button nose* Sorry, I'm still working on that.

Takakage: *Wimpers rubbing his nose*

Kojuro: Now I know you've been working very hard.

Takakage: That's right. You're the captain of the basketball team.

_ Muneshige: *Throws a three pointer* _

Takakage: Captain of the boy's volleyball team.

_ Muneshige: *Dives saving the ball from hitting the floor* _

Takakage: Captain of the swim team.

_ Muneshige: *Stands on the first place pedestal* _

Takakage: Ace pitcher for the baseball team.

_ Muneshige: *Chews gum then throws a pitch* (Strike three! You're out!) _

Kojuro: Class President.

_ Muneshige: *Does class president duties* _

Kojuro: Student council president.

_ Muneshige: *Doing student council duties* _

Kojuro: President of your own fan club.

_ Muneshige: *Giving out autographs to adoring fans* _

Kojuro: All while still being top of your class.

_ Muneshige: *Smiles pointing to his name on top of the list* _

Kojuro: So your mother and I decided to go all out this year.

Takakage: We both know how much you like horses so….*Takes the blindfold off of Muneshige* We got you a Pegasus!

Muneshige: Seriously? This is for me?

Kojuro: Yes, however, there are rules. Firstly, flying is prohibited on the surface world. You may only ride it in the spirit-MUNESHIGE!

Muneshige: *Takes soaring to the sky* This is amazing!

Motonari: Rides like a natural. You know I remember when I got you and your brother a pegasus.

_ Toddler Hanbei: *Sits ontop of a pony with cardboard wings* (ー_ー ) _

_ Toddler Takakage: *Falls off his "pegasus"* _

_ Motonari: *Sitting next to a sign reading “Pegasus Rides ¥1,100”* _

Takakage: He’s going too fast. Tell him to slow down! *Taps Kojuro repeatedly* Tell him to get down, he’s going up too high! 

Kojuro: *Nods in compliance* Muneshige! Get down this instance!

Muneshige: *Whizzes past them* But I’m having so much fun!

Kojuro: *Sternly* Now! Before the whole neighborhood sees!

Muneshige: *Rolls his eyes* Yes sir. *Goes to bring in the horse, but accidentally loses grip of the reigns and begins falling to the ground*

Takakage: ━(◯Δ◯∥)━ン OH MY GOD SOMEONE SAVE HIM! *Runs around frantically*

Kojuro: *Instantly springs into action catching his falling son*

Muneshige: *Pushes his father away a little embarrassed he had to be saved*

Motonari: Well there Muneypoo, looks like you’re a natural on the steed. *Slaps the back side of the horse causing it to kick it’s leg*

_** CRASH! ** _

Takakage: MUNESHIGE! *Runs to the unconscious boy*

Kojuro: His head is bleeding. I’ll get the first aid kit./

Takakage: *Has a huge sigh of relief once Muneshige opened up his eyes* Kojuro he’s awake.

Kojuro: How are you feeling, son?

Muneshige: …

Takakge: Muneshige?

Kojuro: Muneshige, can you hear us?

Muneshige: *Speaking in a flat monotone voice* Who….. is...Muneshige?

Takakage: Oh no... _ You’re _ Muneshige! It’s your name silly!

Muneshige: … Mune..shige….name?

Takakage: That’s right! Can you say My name is Muneshige for me? Huh? Can you sweetheart?

Muneshige: Mmm....

Parents: *Lean in*

Muneshige: Mmm….

Takakage: That’s it.

Muneshige: Muneshige’s name is Muneshige.

Takakage: ...er no that’s not quite it. MY name is, not your name.

Muneshige: Takakage’s name is Muneshige.

Takakage: *Facepalms*

Kojuro: Well he seems to remember your name which is good.

Takakage: Okay sweetie, can you tell me what his name is?

Muneshige: *Looks to Kojuro* Dad.

Takakage: No-well yes! but no. His actual name.

Muneshige: … Muneshige.

Takakage: No, that’s your name! What’s your dad’s name?

Muneshige: Muneshige doesn’t know.

Kojuro: *Pushes in his glasses* 

Motonari: *Walks in* How’s my favorite, grandson? (**!**)

Muneshige: Muneshige must run. 

Motonari: For some reason he’s even cuter than before. *Madly dashes after him*

Kojuro: He remembers enough to know to avoid that guy.

Takakage: Oh no no no, this is not good! We can’t send our son to school with amnesia!

Kojuro: And ruin his perfect attendance?

Takakage: This is serious! (I am serious.) He has amnesia!

Kojuro: I’m sure he remembers enough to function normally./

Muneshige:*At the dinner table watching his family eat*

Takakage: Go ahead. Eat.

Muneshige: *[ Picks up the chopsticks ](https://i.redd.it/3rsebqx589ay.jpg)* {Muneshige can't remember how to use chopsticks}

Kojuro: *Hands him another{chopstick}* Try again.

Muneshige: *Does it again* {It meaning the scene in the image}

Takakage: Like this. *Breaks them apart*

Muneshige: …. *Does it once more*

Kojuro: Just give him a fork.

Muneshige: *Bends the fork* 

Parents: 💧/

Takakage: Are you sure it’s okay to send him to school like this?

Kojuro: *Shrugs a shoulder* We can’t have him ruining his attendance. How would that look on his transcripts to University of Heaven?

Takakage: YOU’RE WORRIED ABOUT COLLEGE AT A TIME LIKE THIS?

Kojuro: *Looks down at Takakage’s “Go Angels” sweater*

Takakage: ….you’re right that would look bad on his transcript./

Muneshige: *Walks into the school and is immediately met by a group of fans* What the...who are you? Muneshige demands to know why you’re harassing Muneshige.

Girl: *Chuckling* Don’t recognize your own fan club anymore? Understandable seeing how we’ve acquired 100 more members over the weekend. *Points behind her* That group doesn’t even go to our school.

Group: EEEE! WE LOVE YOU MUNESHIIIIIGEE!

Muneshige: Gah. *Tries making his way through the group.*/

Teacher: *Looks to Muneshige* Ah, Muneshige, how nice of you to arrive 5 minutes late.

Muneshige: *Tries to shut the door of screaming fans behind him and somehow manages to* Muneshige apologizes. Muneshige was attacked by deranged people.

Teacher: Yes, yes *reading a book minding his own business* Just sit down and start your test.

Muneshige: *Sits down and looks at the multiple choice test*/

Teacher: Pencils down pass your papers to the front.

Muneshige: *Still working on his* (I said pencils down. ) *Ignore*

Teacher: Muneshige!

Muneshige: *Looks up from his test*

Teacher: *Walks over to him and picks up his paper personally* [ What the ](http://i.imgur.com/0tYrq6I.png)-/

Coach: Hope to see you at the swimmeet? *Pats Muneshige back*

Muneshige[ : Swimmeat? ](http://i.imgur.com/4qQrhJn.png) *Scratches his head*/

Fans in the crowd: I LOVE YOU MUNESHIGE!!! GET FIRST PLACE!!! WOO!

Muneshige: Muneshige is disappointed there’s no meat. *The horn sounds and the other swimmers dive into the water*

Announcer: Looks like Muneshige Katakura is still on the diving block! Some kind of strategy?

Muneshige: *Looks beside him to the swimmers that already dove in* **!** *Dives into the water*

Announcer: And now he’s flailing about in the water! Some kind of new swimming technique?!/

Coach: *Puts a towel over the shaking and shivering Muneshige* We all have our off days so don’t worry about it….but I’m sure you don’t want to miss the basketball game do you?

Muneshige: Eh?/*Looks at the ball in his hands*

Teammates: SHOOT! SHOOT THE BALL!

Muneshige: Huh? (THROW IT IN THE BASKET!) *Swiftly and easily makes the basket...into the wrong team’s basket*

Coach: *Throws his wig off in anger*/

Takakage: (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*Welcome home! How was school? OW-*Rubs the back of his head and squints at Motonari*

Muneshige: Muneshige hates school.

Takakage: Now now don’t be hasty. I’m sure tomorrow will be better.

Muneshige: Muneshige never wants to go back! *Runs up the stairs*

Takakage: *Hears a door slam* Do you think he realizes that’s not his room?

Motonari: Don’t worry. Gramps will handle this.

Muneshige: *Face dug in a pillow when he hears a knock*

Motonari: *Invites himself in* Hey there kiddo. Hear you don’t want to go to school anymore?

Muneshige: *Sits up* The people are crazy, the tests are a waste of time and the sports tried to kill Muneshige. Muneshige, hates school.

Motonari: You know what? I’m glad to hear you say that Muneypoo. Now you can stay here with me in the village. I’ve been telling your parents for years that school’s no place for you to be. You should be here! In the village with your ol’ gramps!

Muneshige: Stay here?....With you?...Instead of school? (Why, yes!)/*Stands in front of his parents ready for school*

Takakage: I thought you said you didn’t want to go to school?

Muneshige: Muneshige retracts former statement.

Kojuro: *Waves a tiny Univerity of Heaven flag in the background*/

Muneshige: *Runs from the group of fans*/*Turns in another doodled test*/*Stands on the pitcher's mound*

Coach: Okay let’s give it a couple more [ tries ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPRBFT1DAng)* … I don’t even know what the last one was? (Ballet.) Huh?

Muneshige: Muneshige thought ballet would help.

Coach: … Sorry, Katakura but I’m going to have to sit you out for the rest of the game. (*Immense screaming and crying*) *Looks to the sobbing fanclub*

Muneshige: *Sits next to the only other [ person ](http://koei.wikia.com/wiki/Xu_Zhu) in the dugout*

Xu Chu: *Unravels a snack cake* (What is that?) *Bites into it* (Muneshige demands to know what that is.) huh? *Looks to Muneshige* 💦 S-sorry, Muneshige-senpai, you’ve never talked to me before I-I-I didn’t know you were talking to me!

Muneshige: *Keeps his eyes fixated on the cake* What is that?

Xu Chu: A-a snack cake.

Muneshige: Muneshige would like to sample one.

Xu Chu: I’m sorry but I ate all the rest of them at lunch! *Hears Muneshige’s stomach growl*Did you not eat lunch?

Muneshige: *Looks at his peers eating lunch then picks up his chopsticks*

Student: *Looks over at Muneshige failing to keep grip of them*

Xu Chu: No? … then I know a good place to get a snack.

Muneshige: Roof?

Xu Chu: No, I was going to say the cafeteria...what made you think there’s food on the roof?

Muneshige: *Holds up a manga and points to a scene where the lead and her crush where sharing lunch on the roof*

Xu Chu: _ Manga? I didn’t know he read manga. _

Muneshige: Muneshige would like to eat snack cakes on the roof.

Xu Shu: Um...okay...I’ll have to get some more…._ This is weird. _

Muneshige: Tomorrow at lunch.

* * *

Xu Chu: *Gulps looking at the checkered picnic blanket and basket set in the middle, grapes on their vine dangling out the edge* _ I feel uneasy. _

Muneshige: *Turns and tucks the hair that the wind blew behind his ear*

Xu Chu: _ Ok, so you’re on top of the roof with the coolest guy in school. That makes me cool too, right? _

Muneshige: *Sits and starts taking out food from the basket*

Xu Chu: *Gulps* _ Just sit here and get this over with. _ Ah, thank you. *Takes the tupperware of rice and chopsticks then watches Muneshige take out his own rice* _ Are those… _

Muneshige: *Grips his [ chopsticks ](http://www.piyopiyousa.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/650x/040ec09b1e35df139433887a97daa66f/6/3/630112_3.jpg)*

Xu Chu: _ Ok, so he’s starting a new fad. Just like the time he wore those barrettes and everyone in the school copied him. Nothing weird about that. _

Muneshige: Oh, look. *Points* A crow.

Xu Chu: *Looks to the colorful bird on the railing* Uh, that’s a parrot. It looks like someone’s pet.

Muneshige: *Goes over to pet it* Hello, Mr. Crow.

Xu Chu: Careful senpai! They can bite!

Muneshige: *Laughs softly* Birds can’t bite. They have beaks. *Points to it and the parrot opens its beak over his finger*

Xu Chu: Senpai! *Watches its beak [ close ](https://i.imgur.com/zOo1V5D.gif) down on it*

Muneshige: *Laughs* It tickles! 

Xu Chu: _ AND JUST WHEN I THOUGHT THINGS COULDN’T GET WEIRDER! _

Parrot: *Spots the picnic and swoops in over to the food*

Xu Chu: H-hey! *Swings his arms*

Muneshige: *Unwraps a snack cake* It’s probably just hungry. *Holds it to the parrot and it takes a bite* hehe...stupid crow. *Takes a bite out of the already bitten snack cake* Muneshige bets…*chew* Muneshige could eat more cakes than you.

Xu Chu: Huh? _ By the way, has he always talked in third person? _ You think you can eat more cakes than me? No offense senpai, but eating is something I’ve been training for since birth.

Muneshige: 3, 2, 1 GO! *Begins shoving food in his mouth*

Xu Chu: S-senpai! I think that’s a little too much! Senpai!

Muneshige: *Begins turning blue*

Xu Chu: AH! SENPAI! *Panics then karate chops the back of him*

Muneshige: *On all fours regaining his breath* How … many...was that?

Xu chu: *Looks to the pile of spit up food* 💧Zero.

Muneshige: *Hits the palm of his hand* Muneshige will have to train harder if Muneshige wants to win the snack cake eating contest this weekend. 

Xu Chu: There’s a eating contest this weekend?

Muneshige: *Brightens up with an idea* Muneshige thinks you could coach him!

Xu Chu: *Rubs the back of his head* I don’t think that’s a good idea.

Muneshige: Ah….

Xu Chu: *Sighs in relief*

Muneshige: *Point* You are Muneshige’s competition!

Xu Chu: NO! THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT!

Muneshige: Muneshige doesn’t care how robustly fit you are. Muneshige’s going to try his best to win! *Sits* Grapes? *Holds the bunch over his mouth* (💧N-no thanks.)/

Xu Chu: *Standing in line for sign ups* _ I guess there’s worse ways I could spend my weekend. *Takes a step after Muneshige finishes* After all, all I’m good at is eating. *Bends over the table and signs his name* If senpai entered, then how bad can the other competitors be? _

Volunteer at the table: *Points to the sign next to him*

Xu Chu: Oh, wow, there’s a choice of top prizes for the winner?

Volunteer: *Taps the sign*

**$50 Entrance Fee**

Xu Chu: *Reluctantly takes out his wallet and take out money*

Volunteer: *Points to Muneshige*

Xu Chu: *Takes out more money*

Volunteer: *Hands him a paper with a number to pin to himself*

Muneshige: *Sitting on stage* Muneshige’s pumped! Muneshige ate all night to train for today!

Xu Chu: Doesn’t that defeat the purpose…

Muneshige: *Practices biting the air*

Xu Chu: *Sees a contest take a seat on stage and becomes nervous* _ He’s as big as me! _

Bob: *Adjust his belt buckle*

Xu Chu: _ AND HE LOOKS AMERICAN. I’M IN TROUBLE! _ *Notices the last competitor on the opposite side of Muneshige* _ Well, she doesn’t seem too bad. _

Akane: *Wiggles her fingers at the assortment of snack cakes on the table*

Xu Chu: Well, good luck to you senpai. (SQWUAAAAK!) You brought the parrot?!

Muneshige: It’s a contestant. (What?!)

Announcer: Eaters, are you ready?! EAT!

Muneshige: *Struggles opening the wrapper on the first cake*

Xu Chu: *Does what he knows best and begins eating*

Announcer: Wow! These eaters are fierce! Take a look at the worst of humanity folks! It’s all happening right here in front of your own eyes!

Fanclub: WOO! GO MUNESHIGE! EAT EAT EAT! YOU’RE THE CONTESTANT, NO ONE CAN BEAT BEAT BEAT!

Muneshige: *Still struggling with the wrapper*

Xu Chu: _ I’m doing pretty good so far. That American is tough! _ *Peaks at his pile of wrappers and panics then looks to Jubei’s pile and panics even more* 

Muneshige: *Finally manages to open it after a while of struggling and smiles proud of himself*

Parrot: SQQUUAAAAWK! *Pecks at the snack cakes making a mess*

Xu Chu: Come on senpai! They’re beating us!

Muneshige: Muneshige is eating as fast as Muneshige can. *Takes a normal sized bite and chews vigorously before swallowing and taking another normal sized bite *

Xu Chu: (Psst.) *Looks next to him* 

Bob: Did you enter the eating competition just because of that guy?

Xu Chu: Uh, yeah. How’d you know?

Bob: I entered because Jubei did. She’s a beam of light that makes my heart cry. I’m planning on throwing the competition for her, you can, too.

Akane: *Smashes her face in the plate and throws her arms up cheering*

Xu Chu: IT’S NOT LIKE THAT WITH HIM!

Bob: Oh, well, I’m still planning on throwing the competition, do what you’d like. *Stands up and pretends to choke and he gets helped off the stage*

Muneshige: Alright! One down! *Takes a bite of a cake and his eyes grow wide and he looks around to see if anyone sees him putting it back*

Xu Chu: _ Throw the competition? For him? … Why would I? It’s not like we’re friends. Are we? I mean, we’ve been talking like we are...even if it only has been for a couple of days… _

Muneshige: *Takes a bite of another snack cake then notices Xu Chu staring at him*

Xu Chu: *Sees Muneshige flash him a smile and a thumbs up and immediately turns his head away blushing*

Announcer: *Watches Xu Chu stand up* With competitor #4 quitting there’s only three competitors left.

Parrot: SQUUAAAWWWKKK *Peck*

Jubei: *Thrusts another cake in her mouth, cheeks overflowing*

Muneshige: *Tossing the cakes under the table*

Announcer: Time is ticking..5...4...3...2...1! Competitors stop eating! … The winner is…

Xu Chu:_ That girl has got this competition in the bag. _

Announcer: Muneshige Katakura!

Xu Chu: _ HE OBVIOUSLY CHEATED! _

Girl: *Presents Muneshige with his basket of winnings*

Xu Chu: _ LOOK UNDER THE TABLE! THE EVIDENCE IS THERE! _

Announcer: Congratulations on your “[ Romantic Weekend Lunch-Time Cruise ](https://www.govoyagin.com/activities/japan-tokyo-sakura-cherry-blossoms-cruise-with-meal-and-a-glass-of-rose/2019)” on the Sumida river. Estimated value, $198.50!

Xu Chu: _ THAT WAS THE PRIZE?! _

Muneshige: *Smiles*/

Xu Chu: *In class minding his own business when a girl slams her hand on the desk and startles him* G-ginchiyo-san![ _Ginchiyo_](https://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/dynastywarriors/images/3/34/Ginchiyo_Tachibana_Special_Clothes_%28SW4II_DLC%29.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150206063343) _ -senpai. Captain of every female led sport. Junior Police officer outside of school. Hands down the toughest girl in the school district. _

Ginchiyo: *Grimmaces*

Xu Chu: *Gulps* D-did I do something?

Ginchiyo: Tch. Don’t play dumb, fatso. You know there’s only one reason why I would be talking to you.

Xu Chu: I-I’m sorry Ginchiyo-san! I really don’t know what you mean!

Ginchiyo: *Pounds the desk* Quit acting like you don’t know! You know there’s been rumors about Muneshige and the extra cruise ticket he won! The entire school has been dying to get their hands on the other ticket and being his future wife I asked him to take me, and you know what he said? Huh? Of course you know what he said! He said,

_Muneshige: Muneshige is going on the cruise with Xu Chu._

Xu Chu: *Blush* Senpai said he wants to go on the cruise with me?

Ginchiyo: Seriously? You didn’t know? Well, now that you do tell Muneshige you can't go and he has to take me! Got it?

Xu Chu: R-Right. Of course./

Muneshige: Ah, there you are. Muneshige wonders if you have sunscreen for the cruise.

Xu Chu: Yeah, about that. I can’t go. 

Muneshige: Are you sick?

Xu Chu: Oh, yeah, uh, I'm not feeling well.

Muneshige: *Instantly takes out his phone* Muneshige has an on call doctor.

Xu Chu: Also, I'm really busy!

Muneshige: *Starts dialing a number* Muneshige has connections.

Xu Chu: N-no it's fine. Actually, senpai, I really don't want to go.

Muneshige: Oh…*Lowers the cell*

Xu Chu: But you know who would love to go, Ginch-(FREE CRUISE TICKETS!) SENPAI!

Muneshige: If Xu Chu can't go, Muneshige won't go either.

Xu Chu: Why do you want to go with ME so badly? Why me?

Muneshige: Why not?

Xu Chu: Because practically the whole school wants to go with you. Ginchiyo-san especially wants to go.

Muneshige: Muneshige doesn’t care.

Xu Chu: Senpai, in all honesty, if you go with me the school would probably kill me.

Muneshige: Then Muneshige will protect you. Muneshige is highly skilled with a sword and shield.

Xu Chu: No offence, but you can't even use chopsticks.

Muneshige: ❗ Muneshige will show you!/

Xu Chu: *Gulps* _ Senpai’s house. I can’t believe I'm at senpai’s house! _

Takakage: ヽ(*>∇<)ﾉ One of Muneshige’s friends? Nice to meet you!

Xu Chu: _ Muneshige’s mom is seriously adorable! * _Watches him go flying into the wall* WHAT WAS THAT!?

Kojuro: I thought you had that under control old man!

Muneshige: *Standing in the background holding up his sword waiting while Motonari and Kojuro fussed over the injured Takakage* _ clang clang _*Bangs the sword and shield together*

Xu Chu: *Watches him pout*

Muneshige: Muneshige supposes you can watch Muneshige spar with his best friend Wen Yang. Come. *Walks past his fighting family*

Xu Chu: ❓*Follows* Where are we going? (Spirit Realm.) Spirit what?

Muneshige: *Smiles standing in front of a portal*

Xu Chu: WHAT IS THAT?! *Feels a warmth on his skin and a light flash blinding him momentarily then the next thing he knew he was in a completely different world* W-WHERE ARE WE? WHERE’S JYPAN? SENPAI!!!

Muneshige: *Notices Xu Chu’s anxiety and takes a hold of his hand gripping it tightly and staring into his eyes giving him a calm sense of reassurance* Do not worry. Muneshige will keep you safe.

Xu Chu: *Stares back feeling secure*

Muneshige: Muneshige won’t let anything happen to Xu Chu. (SQUUAAWWKKK!)

Xu Chu: YOU BROUGHT THE PARROT?

Muneshige: Chu Chu! *Sticks out his finger for the bird to nom on*

Xu Chu: 💧And you named it after me. *Suddenly realizes his surroundings and sees the beautiful Heiligtum palace before him* Woah! *Head zips left and right, up and down, observing the ornate and beautifully decorated setting* (Lady Otani!) *Looks to a fancily dressed man, with beautiful dark silk hair and feels the sudden need to bow*

Otani: Good day Muneshige, Xu Chu.

Xu Chu: *Blushes* _ How did he know my name? _

Otani: How do you fair today?

Muneshige: Muneshige plans on sparring with Wen Yang today.

Otani: Yes, you haven’t done that in a while. He should be in his room. Now if you excuse me, I have a doubles tennis match to attend to./

Wen Yang: *Both distracted, grooming and combing stuffed animals*

In the background: (HYAH!) (HURG!) (HYAH!) (Game point, Heiligtum, Match 2, all love) (HURG!) (HYAH!)

Xu Chu: （＝▽＝）_ This must be a dream. I’m hanging out with THE coolest guy in school watching a tennis match at what seems to be some European palace. Yeah, a dream. That’s it. _ (Ball boy!)

Hanbei: *Runs out onto the court to grab the ball*

Crowd: *Awe* (So cute!) (Aawwwww!♥)

Muneshige: Has Wen Yang confessed his feelings to the ball boy yet?

Wen Yang: *Cringes yet blushes at the same time* No!

Muneshige: Muneshige thinks Wen Yang should.

Wen Yang: I’m still not quite used to the third person thing yet.

Muneshige: Muneshige thinks you two make a great couple. He should be your lover.

Wen Yang: *Angry blush* Why do you always bring up him when we meet? *Looks to Xu Chu* Who is the stranger you brought, anyway? *Snarky*

Muneshige: Er, he is...how you say in your language...Muneshige’s freund?

Wen Yang: *Eyes Xu Chu* He must be a good warrior.

Muneshige: *Comb* No.

Wen Yang: A prince? (Un unn) Wealthy?

Muneshige: No, Muneshige doesn’t think so.

Wen Yang: Then I don’t understand.

Muneshige: Muneshige thinks Xu Chu is the sweetest, most kind, most generous human out there and Muneshige loves that.

Xu Chu: *Feels his chest tighten, unable to comprehend what he was hearing*

Tennis Umpire: Now entering the imperium round.

Kotaro: *Racket glows a purplish aura*

Xu Chu: Yup, I’m definitely dreaming. *Watches the high speeding tennis ball coming straight towards him*/

Xu Chu: *Wakes up in his own bed, his forehead still sore, but assures himself it was all a dream* What a wild dream… (Xu Chu is awake?) Gah! Senpai?!

Muneshige: Muneshige was beginning to worry. *Sets a glass of water besides him*

Xu Chu: *Takes it and sips it* What are you doing in my room?

Muneshige: Xu Chu passed out at the tennis match. Muneshige immediately brought you home to rest.

Xu Chu: _ So everything that happened was real... _So...all those things you said about me...those were true?

Muneshige: *Says nothing but smiles genuinely*

Xu Chu: *Blushes* A-and the place we were in? That was a real palace?!

Muneshige: *Nods* Xu Chu must get accustomed to life in the spirit realm when you visit Muneshige at U.H.

Xu Chu: U-H?

Muneshige: University of Heaven!

Xu Chu: Heaven is a real place too?! This is a lot to take in!

Muneshige: Muneshige is still sad Muneshige couldn’t show you Muneshige’s sparring skills. (...Then show me.) *Perks up*/

Takakage: *Wearing a helmet* 

Xu Chu: _ For some reason Muneshige’s mom looks even cuter in that helmet. _

Takakage: ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧ Hwaiting!!! *Gets punched face first into the ground*

Kojuro: DAMNIT OLD MAN!

Takakage: *Throws his arms up still lying on the ground with a muffled voice* IMOKAY!

Xu Chu:_ I wonder where senpai is. I don’t see him. _

Muneshige: *Rides in on his pegasus*

Xu Chu: _ And there’s a horse with wings…. _*Begins pinching himself*

Muneshige: *Hops off the horse. The horse flies off and he then bows to his head to his father* Let us have an honorable match!

Kojuro: *Draws his sword and shield as well* Yes, let’s.

** _ The father and son skillfully showcase their talent with a sword and shield. _ **

Xu Chu: *Watches the match mesmerized* _ It’s like they’re dancing. _

_ Clang! Clash! Clack! _

Xu Chu: _ A graceful, yet deadly dance. _

Takakage: *Claps* Nice parry!

Kojuro: Your posture is a bit lacking when you block. Make sure your feet are stanced a reasonable width apart. *Holds up his sword and blocks another thrust of Muneshige’s sword* See my feet?

Muneshige: *Copies his father* (Yes, perfect.)

Takakage: *Sitting next to Xu Chu* Muneshige is surprisingly adept with his sword and shield considering he has amnesia. I guess it comes as second nature to him. Like breathing.

Xu Chu: Senpai has amnesia?

Takakage: Yes, you weren’t aware?

Xu Chu: N-no._ Then...that explains it. That explains why he’s been so nice to me. It wasn’t senpai who said those things. It was a completely different person. _

Muneshige: *Finishes his spar with Kojuro then looks to Xu Chu smiling and waving* Did Xu Chu enjoy the match?!

Xu Chu: *Feels a little sorrowful knowing the truth_ * … _

Muneshige: *Notices Xu Chu’s somber mood and decides to walk to him with the intent of comforting him*

Takakage: MUNESHIGE WATCH OUT!

Muneshige: ? *Stops walking when the pegasus flies down running him over*

Xu Chu: Senpai!

Motonari: Muneypoo! *Shakes his head* That damn horse needs to be trained better!

Kojuro: *Bends down to his son* He’s out cold!

Takakage: Get him some ice!/

Xu Chu: *Watches Muneshige rest*

Takakage: He might be out for awhile. You’re welcome to spend the night if you’re worried.

Xu Chu: T-thank you on your offer but I should be heading home. School is tomorrow and I haven’t even studied.

Takakage I see. Well, thank you for your company! *Smile* 

Xu Chu: *Bow* T-thank you for having me! *Looks at Muneshige once more before leaving*/ *Walking to school* _ Maybe I should have stayed the night. That’s what Muneshige did for me when I was knocked out...I wonder if he’s okay. _ *Sees a familiar body in the distance* _ Phew! He is okay! _ *Waves* Senpai!

Muneshige: *Looks behind him, clearly looking at Xu Chu* … *Turns his head back and ignores*

Xu Chu: _ Huh? Maybe he didn’t see me. _/*Sees Muneshige in the hallway* Senpai! *Smile*

Muneshige: *Walks right by him*

Xu Chu: _ That’s weird...I’m pretty sure he saw me that time… _*Decides to follow him*

Ginchiyo: *Stops Muneshige in his tracks* MUNESHIGE! *Puts her hands on her hips* Ginchiyo demands Muneshige takes Ginchiyo on the romantic cruise for two!

Muneshige: Whatever, I guess.

Ginchiyo: Eh? You’re not doing that weird third person thing anymore?

Muneshige: Why would I?

Ginchiyo: Ginchiyo just thought- *Shakes her head* Nevermind.

Muneshige: I suppose it’s cute when a girl does it.

Ginchiyo: *Beams* Ginchiyo and Muneshige will have so much fun on the cruise!

Xu Chu: _ I guess things really are back to normal. It’s for the best. _ *Nods* _ I didn’t even want to go and now I’ll stop getting death threats. _ *Nods once more* _ It’s for the best. _/

Takakage: *Sweeping the wood floors of the bookshop when he smushes his face against the glass and follows Xu Chu as he walked by*

Xu Chu: (*_ squeeeeaaaak*) _ *Stares at the [window{Takagage's Face} ](http://s1.dmcdn.net/AMkhS.jpg)* M-mrs.Katakura! What are you doing?!

Takakage: *Muffle* (Huh?) *Runs outside the shop* Come inside! (U-uh) I made cookies!/*Sits in an armchair *

Xu Chu: *Reaches for another cookie*

Takakage: (︶ω︶) What seems to be troubling you, my child?

Xu Chu: _ Mrs.Katakura acting so angelic… _

Takakage: ˚✧₊⁎( ˘ω˘ )⁎⁺˳✧༚ Thy shan’t be afraid to confess thy sins.

Xu Chu: _ Is pretty weird. _

Takakage: You haven’t visited us in a couple of days. *His face suddenly becomes concerned* Have you and Muneshige broken up already?

Xu Chu: N-N-N-N-O! W-W-WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER!

Takakage: That’s a shame. You’re very nice.

Xu Chu: *Blush* I-I mean...he did ask me to go on the cruise with him, b-but that was before...when he had amnesia.

Takakage: You think he stopped liking you because of amnesia?

Xu Chu: That explains it...I mean...look at me. Why would senpai like someone like me?

Takakage: OHOHOHO! (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ)) LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ ABOUT MY SON! You’ve met his best friend right?

Xu Chu: *Recalls the stone cold faced Wen Yang*

Takakage: Those two are so similar yet different at the same time. Wen Yang has a secret kawaii obsession and my son is a closet otaku.

Xu Chu: _ Huh, come to think of it I didn’t know senpai read manga until he showed me that shoujo one time in the dugout. _

Takakage: And they’re both total tsunderes! However Wen Yang is a Type A. He totally is mean to everyone until his love interests breaks his cold hard shell. Muneshige on the other hand is a Type B. He gets along with everyone except his love interest since he doesn’t know how to express those feelings yet.

Xu Chu: ...Do you think that’s the reason why he’s been ignoring me?

Takakage: I can’t say for certain, but I definitely believe you should be more direct with your own feeling! Tell him you want to go on that cruise! 

Xu Chu: _ I can’t believe his own mom is rooting for me... _U-un!

Takakage: *Smile* (๑`･ᴗ･´๑)/

Ginchiyo: *Latches onto Muneshige’s arm while the two walk down the hallway* Ginchiyo literally cannot wait for this weekend’s cruise! Ginchiyo already started packing!

Muneshige: You do realize it’s only a cruise down the Sumida river for lunch right?

Ginchiyo: *Off in her own world not listening* 

Muneshige: … (Senpai!) *Halts in his tracks and stares at Xu Chu*

Ginchiyo: (ꐦ°᷄д°᷅) MOVE TUBBY, YOU’RE IN OUR WAY!

Xu Chu: Today after school...please meet me on the roof!

Muneshige: …

Ginchiyo: Did you hear me? MOVE!

Xu Chu: *Quickly bows his head then turns walking as fast as he can away*/*Leans against the railing* 💧 _ That was so embarrassing...everyone was looking! I made a complete fool of myself. I highly doubt he’s even coming… _ *Hears a door open then shut*

Muneshige: *Looks around at the sunset letting the wind blow through his golden tresses*

Xu Chu: *Gulps and says nothing*

Muneshige: *Shows no emotion while the large man is clearly uncomfortable and after enough silence he turns back around*

Xu Chu: Wait! *Reaches his arm out*

Muneshige: *Keeps walking*

Xu Chu: Senpai! I want to go on the cruise with you!

Muneshige: *Gets further and further down the steps*

Xu Chu: ..._ Well _ …*Turns* _ At least I didn’t embarrass myself in front of the entire school. *Sits* You gotta look at the bright side of things. _ *Begins a pile of snack wrappers, engorging himself then hears the door once more and looks behind him*

Muneshige: I've decided that-(Senpai look out!)

Xu Chu: *Tackles him out cold, protecting him from a body that landed on the roof like a missile* (I am [ Takatora Todo ](https://www.google.com/search?q=takatora+todo&client=tablet-android-samsung&prmd=ivsn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjBzcK-9vPUAhUCXD4KHehvDooQ_AUICSgB&biw=768&bih=1024#imgrc=NvDZVt2V3bjuiM:) of Heaven Haven High)

Takatora: *Points* Unhand my boyfriend.

Xu Chu: _ SENPAI’S EXTREMELY POPULAR IN THE SPIRIT REALM, TOO!? _

Takatora: I said unhand him at once! *Grabs a hold of one of Muneshige’s limp arms*

Xu Chu: *Holds onto the other one* He’s hurt! He needs to go to the infirmary!

Takatora: *Looks at the large bump on his head* Very well, but being his boyfriend it is my duty to bring him there! *Yanks the limp Muneshige’s body into his arms and begins running*

Xu Chu: *Watches the angel stop and turn around* (...I demand you show me the way.)💧/

Ginchiyo: *Sees the two rushing down the hall* What are you two doing with my future husband?! *Follows*/

All three: *Watch over Muneshige until he finally comes to*

Muneshige: *Slowly sits up holding his head* Ugh, Muneshige’s head is killing Muneshige.

Xu Chu: _ Crap! I knocked the amnesia back into him! _

Ginchiyo: Honestly I am relieved that you're okay, but we need to know who you’re taking on that romantic cruise at the end of the month!

Takatora: Romantic cruise? Obviously he would be taking me.

Muneshige: Who are you?

Takatora: Σ(゜ロ゜;)

Muneshige: Muneshige thought Muneshige already made it clear. *Begins pointing towards Xu Chu* Muneshige is taking-

Takatora: *Leans in planting a kiss stopping Muneshige from talking*

Ginchiyo: GAAHHH!!! (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ *Tugs on Takatora’s clothes trying to pry him off* GET OFF! GET OFF!

Takatora: *Pulls away*

Muneshige: ⊙ε ⊙ *Still half pointing in Xu Chu’s general area with a limp arm*

Takatora: I’ve decided that I will stay here with you and nurse you back to health.

Ginchiyo: OVER MY DEAD BODY!/

Takatora: *Walks inside with his luggage*

Kojuro: *Looks at Takakage*

Takakage: *Shrugs then looks out the window * Oh honey, that stalker girl is back.

Kojuro: I’ll get it. *Walks outside to a bush Ginchiyo was hiding in to spy on* You know you can’t be doing that kind of thing on our property.

Ginchiyo: *Quickly stands up* I have a warrant, sir! *Flashes a paper*

Kojuro: Was that your math test?

Ginchiyo: No! *Hides the paper behind her back* It was a warrant sir!

Kojuro: You must be worried about Muneshige. But I can assure you that he is well taken care of. *Turns her around* He’ll see you at school tomorrow.

Ginchiyo: N-no! Wait! *Digs her heels into the ground to slow down being pushed* 

Takakage: *Can’t help but laugh as Kojuro tried to wrangle Ginchiyo like a dog*/

Muneshige: Muneshige requests personal space. *Sitting at his desk drawing on his homework*

Takatora: *Takes his hand off his forehead*

Muneshige: What did Muneshige just say about personal space? *Face squeezed as he a flashlight is shined into his eyes*

Takatora: You seriously don’t remember anything about HHH?

Muneshige: *Shakes his head*

Takatora: Captain of the lacrosse team? (*Shrug*) Angelic representative? (*Shakes his head*) Valedictorian of magic, undefeated battle champion, OUR MASCOT!

Muneshige: *Gets an idea and a sly look on his face* Maybe if Takatora finds some things from Heaven Haven High to refresh Muneshige’s memory, then Muneshige will remember everything!

Takatora: *Eyes widen* Yes! That’s a great idea! Let me see what I can find, I’ll be right back!

Muneshige: *Quickly starts his descend out his bedroom window*/

Xu Chu: *Takes a wooden spoon and tastes his broth then turns off the stove then pours the noodles in a bowl and places it on the already filled table*

_ Ding dong _

Xu Chu: That must be the pizza. *Opens the door* Keep the change. *Reaches for the pizza box*

Muneshige: *Looks up with a large fake mustache*

Xu Chu: *Reflexively yells* GYAH!/

Muneshige: *Hands on his cheeks staring at the wide array of food spread out* Muneshige can’t believe Xu Chu went through all this trouble to cook for us.

Xu Chu: A-actually, this a normal dinner for me.

Muneshige: A wife that can cook will be a great provider, especially to our offspring.

Xu Chu: *Blush* Huh?

Muneshige: *Helping himself to Xu Chu’s food* Delicious!

Xu Chu: Thank you…

Muneshige: And Muneshige knows Xu Chu is worried about the cruise! Do not worry. Muneshige was planning on bringing Xu Chu from the start.

Xu Chu: R-really? … But … why me?

Muneshige: *Holds up a manga where the female lead and her crush kiss at a festival* 

Xu Chu: _ Senpai really is a closeted otaku. _

Muneshige: Because it is where Muneshige and Xu Chu will share their first kiss!

Xu Chu: *Heart pounds and he stands up from shock* REALLY?!

Muneshige: *Flashes his signature smile*/ *Standing on the dock* (눈_눈)

Ginchiyo and Takatora: *Standing in front of him with their own tickets they bought*/

Muneshige: *Perks up noticing the tables were only for two and races towards them, pulling Xu Chu along* Sit.

Xu Chu: No thanks I'll stand…

Ginchiyo and Takatora: *Snatch chairs from another table*

Muneshige: *Pouts and scoots his chair next to Xu Chu* Sit.

Xu Chu: *Hesitantly sits and hears the chair creak and gulps nervously, trying to shift his weight to make it as light as possible*

_ Creeeaaak….SNAP! _

Ginchiyo: BAHAHAHAHA!

Muneshige: ! *Immediately goes to Xu Chu’s aid*

Takatora: I'm not lending him my chair.

Xu Chu: _ Crap, that was really embarrassing. _

Muneshige: Is Xu Chu alright? *Goes to help him up*

Xu Chu: *Pushes Muneshige away embarrassed* E-excuse me!

Muneshige: …*Watches Xu Chu walk off in a hurry*/

Ginchiyo: Mmmm, taste this it is so good!

Muneshige: *Looking out into the river holding his head up with his hand looking bored*

Takatora: … Are you feeling ill, my love?

Muneshige: *Blankly* This isn't as romantic as Muneshige had hoped.

Takatora: Then I'll make it romantic. *Stands*

Ginchiyo: *Slaps her hand on the table* I’ll make it even more romantic!

Muneshige: Muneshige will just- *Arm gets pulled by both* (Let go!) (Quit it, you harpy!) STOP! *Both stop and he pulls away* Muneshige proposes you both prepare the most romantic thing you can think of and Muneshige will reward you with…

Ginchiyo: A second date?

Muneshige: Deal.

Ginchiyo: Ginchiyo is in! 

Takatora: *Nods*

Muneshige: Muneshige will be over there while you surprise him. *Points and slips away*/

Muneshige: Muneshige found Xu Chu! *Leans over a wooden crate*

Xu Chu: How did you- *Looks to the trail of crumbs he was pointing to* O-oh.

Muneshige: *Pulls himself over the box and falls onto him* Muneshige is cold. Does Xu Chu mind if…

Xu Chu: U-uh...S-s-sure.

Muneshige: *Snuggles himself in the large mass of muscle and fat* Muneshige is happy that-

Xu Chu: SENPAI! *Stares at the large bump on his head after the boat had turned and something had fallen on top of if him*/

Xu Chu: *Follows him as he casually rubbed his head* Are you sure you don’t want to lie down?

Muneshige: I’m just waiting for this thing to be over. I have studying to do. *Stops after seeing someone familiar* What are you-

Takatora: *Turns quickly enough to stop the impeding slap and mistakes it for a hug, pulling him in* I know this isn’t romantic, and I was waiting for a more romantic time, but just hear my words.

Muneshige: *Listens to the words “thank you” whispered in his ear*

Takatora: I know you don’t love me like I do you but the day you helped me get accepted into HHH was the day my world turned around. Muneshige, because of you it doesn’t matter that I’m a demon. I’m going to try my best to be an angel and your lover.

Muneshige: *Closes his eyes and sighs* baka, baka…

Takatora: *Widens his eyes feeling a hand being placed on his cheek*

Muneshige: Stop crying.

Takatora: I-...*Feels Muneshige wipe his tears and pries his hands off* E-even though you might find love i-in *point* her!

Ginchiyo: ⊙v⊙ !

Takatora: O-or, him! *Point*

Xu Chu: …

Takatora: I’m ...I’m going to be the guardian to the next archangel in training. ..I’m going to be your guardian angel. *Watches Muneshige’s wings unintentionally spread* (Woops.)

Muneshige: *Looks to his wings* _ *flap* _ How careless of me… _ *flap* _

Xu Chu: _ Archangel...senpai is...an angel… _

Muneshige: If they catch you here they’ll expel you. One of the exceptions for you being accepted was that you were to be put on probation. You know that. (But-) *Shushes him, setting his finger on his lips*

Takatora: *Hesitantly* H-hai…

Muneshige: *Turns* Now should we get off this Shennong forsaken boat now? *Grabs a hold of both Xu Chu’s and Ginchiyo’s hand and steps on the railing of the boat*/

Ginchiyo: *Hugging Muneshige’s arm as the three walked* I knew it! I knew knew it! I always knew since the day we first met!

* * *

_Boy: My friend has something to tell you! *Pushes a blushing boy*_

_Blushing Boy: I-I-I like you._

_Dirty Tomboy: I’m a girl stupid!_

_Boys: Ewwww! *Run off*/_

_Classroom rumors: (She’s not very smart) (she’s not really good at anything) (That’s a girl?)_

_Muneshige: *Hand shakes and pencil snaps*/_

_Coach: Let a girl on the team? Muneshige, you can’t be serious…_

_Ginchiyo: *Heart jumps*_

_Muneshige: *Walks over to her and places a baseball in her hand* See you at practice, captain._

* * *

Muneshige: *Stops in front of her house*

Ginchiyo: *Runs in front of him and grabs both of his wrists* I’m going to try my hardest, too! *Blushes at the sight of Muneshige’s smile*

Muneshige: Good.

Ginchiyo: (I love it when a girl has strong perseverance.) Ò//v//Ó *Gives herself a small fistpump* I’ll see you at school! *Runs inside*/

Xu Chu: Thanks for taking me home, senpai. _ I’m still in shock… _

Muneshige: Not a problem.

Xu Chu: _ Out of all the things I’ve seen, the fact that an angel has the slightest interest in me shocks me. _ *Looks to Muneshige imagining the outline of his magnificent wings* _ I don’t have the exact same love Ginchiyo-senapai or that demon kid has for him...but if senpai continues to like me...maybe...one day I will love him too.../ _

Kojuro: Good. *In a music lesson* We'll do one more run through before we move on to the next piece. Really bring out the crescendo in measure 24. Ready? 1...2...3-(_ SQWAAAAAK)* _Cringe* Must you keep that incessant bird around during lessons?

Muneshige: *Lets the parrot land on his arm* Hm? A note. *Takes the strip of paper from his leg*

Kojuro: *Watches him quickly stand in shock, dropping his instrument*/

Muneshige: Is it true!?

Wen Yang: *Holds up his [ hand ](https://img1.etsystatic.com/180/1/14820284/il_340x270.1239193199_oo39.jpg) angrily blushing* Please invite your geliebte to the engagement party.

Muneshige: Which one?

Wen Yang: *Raises an eyebrow looking at his friend with a “what a stupid question” look*

Muneshige: Right, understood./

Takakage: *Fixes Muneshige’s collar* You look so handsome♥♥. (Thanks.) Have you figured out who you’re taking? (Chu Chu.) Xu Chu?

Muneshige: *Holds up the parrot* (YOU CAN’T TAKE THE BIRD AS YOUR PLUS ONE!) Why not? (BECAUSE!)

Kojuro: *Walks by the bickering mother and son after hearing the doorbell ring.*

Ginchiyo: *Waves as the doorbell opens*

Xu Chu: *Standing behind her*

Kojuro: *Sighs and steps aside* Muneshige, your friends are here.

Xu Chu: _ They look like they’re heading somewhere. Someplace very elegant.I actually wasn’t going to come today if it weren’t for the homework I need to give him. _

Teacher: Xu Chu! You leave near Muneshige Katakura don’t you? He missed class today. Do you mind giving this to him when you head home? Thank you.

Xu Chu: _ That’s odd. Senpai never misses class. _

Xu Chu: _ Wherever they’re going, this must be the reason why. _

Ginchiyo: *Walks in kicking her shoes off casually like she lived there*

Xu Chu: **!**

Kojuro: *Looks at Xu Chu’s expression* She’s practically here everyday. *Walks back to what he was doing*

Takakage: You’re not going with the parrot, that’s final!

Ginchiyo: Muneeshiiiiggeeee!! *Runs through the house* Mune-eh?...Where are you going?

Takakage: Ginchiyo! Oh thank goodness you’re here! Please accompany us to a party!

Ginchiyo: Accompany? Party? *Rips off her current clothing revealing an elegant purple dress beneath* 

Takakage: …

Muneshige: …

Ginchiyo: What?

Xu Chu: Senpai! *Walks into the room* I have your homework.

Muneshige: *Swiftly* I guess I’ll take him. *Point*

Xu Chu: H-huh?

Takakage: As long as you’re not taking the parrot.

Ginchiyo: B-b-b-but-...*slumps her shoulders*

Motonari: *Places his hand on Ginchiyo’s shoulder* If you still like to go, you can be my plus 1. *Eye smiles*

Ginchiyo: *Softly smiles back*/

Xu Chu: *Uncomfortably sits in a chair surrounded by some of the most powerful, beautiful and important spirits in the spirit realm* (Xu Chu.) *Immediately bows his head*

Otani: How pleasant it is to see you again.

Xu Chu: T-thank you!

Otani: *Eye smiles and continues greeting the guests* (Hey bitch ♥) Sima Yi! *Kisses his cheek*

Sima Yi: So, where’s this couple to be?

Otani: They should be arriving shortly.

Ginchiyo: *Sitting next to Xu Chu watching Muneshige converse wanting to be standing next to him* 

Muneshige: *Politely conversing when someone catches his eye* Todo!

Takatora: M-muneshige!

Muneshige: *Walks to him* Did you follow me here too? *Pauses after seeing Takatora’s attire*

Takatora: *Blushes nearly dropping his tray of food* N-no! Since this is such a high profile event, I volunteered to do security, but instead they put me on - (OI, BOY! GET BACK TO WORK!) Yes sir!

Muneshige: ... 

_ A trumpet sounds _

Butler: Introducing, the man and lady of the hours, Master Wen Yang and his fiance...[Ranmaru](https://koei.fandom.com/wiki/Ranmaru_Mori) Fuma.

Muneshige: _ Ranmaru?! _

[ Ranmaru{Ranmaru's outfit} ](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/ybgAAOSw4UtWRqFJ/s-l300.jpg): *Walks into the room waving*

Wen Yang: Was that outfit really appropriate?

Ranmaru: In hell it is!

Wen Yang: This isn’t hell!

Sima Yi: Fighting already? That marriage is doomed. *Sips on his wine*

Muneshige: *Storms to Wen Yang, yanking him away from the person he was talking to* What in Shennong’s name is wrong with you?!

Wen Yang: What are you talking about?

Muneshige: Ranmaru! You’re marrying Ranmaru?! Are you out of your mind?

Wen Yang: No, I thought quite rationally about this actually. Marrying into the Fuma family is tactically the best for my kingdom. They’re a powerful clan. I only want the best for my kingdom.

Muneshige: So, you’re saying what’s best for your people is a ruler who’s clearly unhappy with a childish demon haunting their dreams and pulling pranks?

Wen Yang: It’s nothing like that.

Muneshige: *Points*

Takatora: I’ve never seen his highness dressed so eloquently. *Bows his head and offers a tray*

Ranmaru: I wanted to wear something more revealing, can you believe they think this is too much skin? *Eyes the help* You’re that demon...angel...guy...I don’t get you. Pick a side and stick to it. 

Takatora: *Doesn’t notices the miniscule grains of glittering dust sprinkled onto the food*

Wen Yang: I’ll have someone dispose of that immediately, but you’re one to talk, about romance, dear friend, you can’t even choose one partner let alone judge how someone chooses their own.

Muneshige: I do not wish to get into an argument about this, but keep in mind that things will go awry. Especially when your emotions get the best of you. (If the guests will proceed to the dining hall, dinner will commence.)/

Xu Chu: *Blushes, not touching his food, confused at the assortment of different utensils placed about, everyone else effortlessly enjoying their meal while utilizing the proper cutlery*

Muneshige: *Takes notice but doesn’t shift his attention to the large man next to him* The beef tips are very tender.

Xu Chu: *Watches him pop it into his mouth with his fingers, then licking them from the sauce and becomes less embarrassed himself, eating with his hands, too*

Ginchiyo: *Watches and does the same. A few others notice and copy as well.*

Siegfried: *Leans in towards his wife* I’m surprised how well this is going.

Otani: As am I. I was certain something dire would happen tonight. That is why I asked heaven for extra help with security...maybe my predictions are getting rusty...

Siegfried: Your visions have not failed you, darling. This just means we have to be more on edge.

Otani: *Nods his head*

Wen Yang: *Taps on the glass of his wine* May I have everyone’s attention? I’d like to make a toast! *The dining hall settles down* I’d like to dedicate this toast to my future wife and future in laws...

Hanbei: *Stops working to listen to Wen Yang’s speech*

Takatora: You should get back to work.

Hanbei: Sh shh shh, after this!

Wen Yang: *Holds the glass high in the air* I am truly honored to-

_ *The sound of glass shattering sounds throughout the hall and the glass clatters onto the floor* _

Wen Yang: *Instinctively brings his hand to the hilt of his sword*

Otani: As I’ve feared…

Wen Yang: Intruders!!!

Muneshige: Wedding crashers.

_ *Yells and screams while strange demonic creatures pour into the castle through the busted stained glass window* _

Ranmaru: Oh, how fun! This dinner was getting boring.

[ Man ](http://koei.wikia.com/wiki/Orochi): My dear dear Ranmaru.

Ranmaru: Orochi...

Wen Yang: Ranmaru! You know this intruder?

Ranmaru: I do. He’s Orochi. The King of Nightmares...and my ex-boyfriend.

Orochi: What is this now? Getting hitched to some bloke.

Ranmaru: *Suddenly becomes timid, not his usual self* I...I had to...for daddy.

Orochi: You’re willing to throw away all that we had?

Ranmaru: It’s for the good of my kingdom…

Orochi: You honestly can’t say you have no more feelings for me?

Ranmaru: I DO *Blushes and looks down* I...still love you….but...I have to do this...for daddy...

Orochi: *Grins* Very well. *Snaps his fingers* Boys. Have fun. *The nightmarish creatures run havoc even more than before*

Muneshige: Ginchiyo! Xu Chu! Run! *Draws his sword and shield*

Ginchiyo: But-

Muneshige: Evacuate now!!!

Ginchiyo: *Nods and begins running*

[ Gyuki ](http://koei.wikia.com/wiki/Gy%C5%ABki?file=WOZ-Gyuki.png): PRETTY LADY! MUST TASTE! *Runs towards Ginchiyo*

Ginchiyo: *Sees him coming and screams trying to run faster, but not being used to heels she clumsily falls down* M-muneshige! Help me!

Muneshige: *Slashes an enemy then turns his head towards Ginchiyo’s cries for help*

Ginchiyo: I hurt my ankle! I can’t get up!

Muneshige: *Starts heading towards her direction* (HELP!) *Stops in his tracks recognizes the voice pleading for help*

Ginchiyo: *Watches Muneshige immediately alter his course away to the other person in need* MUNESHIGE!!!

Gyuki: PRETTY GIRL! PRETTY PRETTY!

Ginchiyo: *Closes her eyes accepting her demise when she feels someone picking her up* Xu Chu?

Xu Chu: *Says nothing carrying her away from danger as fast as he could*

Takakage: *Stands in a corner shivering*

[ Monster ](https://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/dynastywarriors/images/3/37/Murasame_-_Normal_Form_%28SW3%29.png/revision/latest?cb=20121128084645): *Growls*

Takakage: _Ever since I fell I left behind fighting….It’s been so long since I’ve been in an actual battlezone that...I completely froze up._ _All I could do is call for help. I can barely do anything right..._

Muneshige: *Pierces the beast and it drops dead* Mom! *Runs to him and holds the shivering blond man in his arms*

Takakage: _ But something I did do right… _

Muneshige: Are you alright?

Takakage: _ Is give birth to him. _ Yes...I’m alright.

The safe zone

Woman: Who was that man? He looked something straight out of a nightmare.

Man: Did my son get away safe? Where is he!

Xu Chu: Are you alright Ginchiyo senpai?

Ginchiyo: *Looks down sullen* He looked right at me…

Xu Chu: (and ran away.) …

Ginchiyo: I should have known better than to fall in love with him...I’m a sword...but Muneshige is both a sword and shield...there’s no room in his hands for another sword.

Xu Chu: There must be a good reason...Senpai would save everyone if he could. Maybe he thought you were strong enough to handle it on your own? Maybe…(I should give up)Forgive you sound very out of character right now. Ginchiyo has never given up anything...Not the one I know at least…

Ginchiyo: *Doesn’t respond, a rare event but eyes brighten to a man whose hand rested on her shoulder with a look that seemed to tell her don’t give up*

Munenori: *Eye smiles to Xu Chu as well* We should make sure everyone else is safe then get the underworld out of here.

Kotaro: What kind of security are you! *Jabs Takatora repeatedly, he steps back with each push* Orochi waltzed right in here and took Ranmaru!

Kojiro: *Hand resting on his cheek* He’s probably enjoying all the attention.

Kotaro: You’re no good being a demon, you’re no good being an angel, you might as well spend eternity in purgatory! *Raises a shadowed misty fist* (Wen Yang!)

Otani: *For the first time in front of others, he’s visibly shocked* He took Wen Yang, too.

Takatora: I’ll find him. I’ll get both of them.

Kotaro: Like you’d have any chance-

Kojiro: Ok, thanks bye. ♥

Kotaro: *Looks to his wife*  
Kojiro: ♥ Don’t worry, he’ll fail.

Takatora: *Turns and begins his journey when a force pulls him back*

Muneshige: *Squeezes Takatora’s shoulder* What is wrong with you?! Going after the King of Nightmares by yourself?! You’d be walking to your grave!

Takatora: I have to right my wrongs.

Muneshige: Tch, *Walks by him* then I’m going with you. With me you’ll at least have a slim chance of survival. 

Takatora: Katakura…

Muneshige: He also has my best friend. I can’t sit idly by waiting for the everyone else to think of a plan. (Then I’m going too!) *Turns his head to Hanbei* Uncle?

Hanbei: *Fist pump* (//ÒωÓ)೨ This is the adventure I’ve been waiting for!

Takakage: *Yanks on Kojuro’s shirt with a worried expression*

Kojuro: *Looks to him and immediately comforts him* Everything will be fine. Muneshige could use this opportunity to go towards his archangel training. There’s no way he can defeat Orochi in strength, but he can in wits. There’s no need to battle him. All they need to do is rescue them. Besides, they have your brother with them. (Yes...you’re right.)

Hanbei: Hiya! *Karate chops the air*

Takakage: *Fist pumps the air and yells out to the rescue group* (//Ò∇Ó)೨ HWAITING!!!

Ginchiyo: If Muneshige is going, I’m going too!

Crowd: *Looks to Ginchiyo with Motonari and Xu Chu lagging behind*

Motonari: *Hunched over catching his breath* I tried evacuating her, but the girl is too damn fast!

Xu Chu: *Catching his breath too* _ I guess that’s why Ginchiyo-senpai is captain of the track team! _

Siegfried: And what of you? 

Xu Chu: *The entire room looks to him and he feels uneasy* I-uh…

Muneshige: Won’t forget to bring a lunch.

Otani: *Places a hastily wrapped but elegant silk covered lunch in the large hands* Please, eat well.

Xu Chu: *Blushes and nods*

Hanbei: TO ADVENTURE! *Points up and begins marching*

Motonari: *Points the other direction*

Hanbei: *Makes a u-turns and keeps marching*

Everyone Else: *Watch his face get smashed into the floor*

Takakage: *Pulls on Motonari’s arm* Ok time to go home. (He went the wrong way.) I know pa, I know. (He was all confident about it.)/

Hanbei: Since, I’m the oldest and the leader of the group I get to choose our adventure song. *Unfolds a harmonica from a handkerchief*

Muneshige: *With lightning quick reflexes he causes him to fumble the instrument out of his hands*

Hanbei: Aw, man. *Kneels down on the ground as he watches it sink down a lake*

Xu Chu: Where are we heading, by the way?

Takatora: Underworld.

Muneshige: The entrance to the underworld.

Ginchiyo: Why can’t we just use a portal like that demon king did?

Takatora: Can’t.

Muneshige: It would be illegal. The spirit realm is just as regulated as earth. There’s procedures.

Xu Chu: @.@ *Becomes dizzy while the group discusses among themselves*

Takatora: *Looks to Xu Chu* I forgot. The surface dweller knows nothing.

Muneshige: *Looks to Xu Chu too*

Xu Chu: *Somehow feels intimidated by Muneshige’s stare for his lack of knowledge*

Muneshige: *Looks ahead* Earth is made up of four realms. The Surface World, The Spirit Realm, the Underworld and Purgatory. The books on the Surface world are highly inaccurate due to human’s ignorance. Human’s believe what they want to believe, even though the facts are right in front of them. For one, Heaven and Hell aren’t places you go when you die. Heaven and Hell are physical places here in the spirit realm. They act like country capitals like Tokio or Londynn. Contrary to what humans think, demons aren’t completely evil. Angels aren’t always angelic. Those are stereotypes. Here in the spirit realm, they act as races, just like on earth where you have different ethnicities. However, the underworld is a place of pure malice. It’s a place with no morals. Spirits born there, are born bad. Imagine hell, but 100 times worse.

Xu Chu: _ Hell, but a 100 times worse?! THAT’S WHERE WE’RE GOING?! _

Muneshige: That’s why portals to there are banned.

Takatora: *Grunt* It wouldn’t be such a bad place if Shennong would just give them better funding. All the underworld needs is proper reform.

Muneshige: I agree wholeheartedly. I don’t think they’re truly “bad”. Kind of like third world countries on the surface world, the underworld children just don’t know better. That’s why when I get into a higher position in Heaven, I’m going to enact laws and programs that help improve the living conditions of the Underworld.

Xu Chu: _ So even here they have politics. Senpai’s knowledge of both worlds is truly amazing. _

Muneshige: If someone like you Todo can get into heaven, think of what kind of change could happen to the underworld.

Takatora: *Blush* I wouldn’t have made it if it wasn’t for you...you’re going to make a fine archangel…

Xu Chu: *Hears a low but heavy whisper*

Hanbei: DID YOU UNDERSTAND ANY OF THAT!?

Xu Chu: _ SUDDENLY I FEEL LESS EMBARRASSED BY MY LACK OF KNOWLEDGE. _

Ginchiyo: So, how long will we be walking?

Takatora: Long.

Muneshige: The only entrance we can use is near Heaven which is a 3 for 4 days trip in spirit time by foot. 2 by griffin. 1 by airship. Which reminds me. *Takes out his phone*

Ginchiyo: ! You get service out here? 

Muneshige: *Holds up his cell* Ikiryo wireless. *Looks back down to the gps* Uncle, we’re way off. 

Hanbei: *Hands on the back of his head, casually strolling* Oh, did I forget to tell you’re we’re taking a concealed back entrance portal? Cause that’s what we’re doing. I know some shady people./ (BRAT!)

Masamune: *Chases Bat*

Bat: *Jumps over Meitenkun who was sleeping in the middle of the grass*

Taigong: *Covers his mouth trying not to laugh*

Gan Ning: Is this noticeable? *Stands to the side, revealing his boner*

Mitsunari: Dear Shennong…

Fugaku: Why I gotta wear da dunce cap ol’ man!? *Follows Hojo around*

Jia Chong: I’ll open the underworld portal for you for about...hmm….30 silver taels.

Hanbei: *Squints* I know someone on the surface world who’d you get along with real well. *Digs in his pockets*

Muneshige: *Closes his eyes and crosses his arms* This feels wrong somehow.

Xu Chu: ^-^’’ Not all politicians are clean, senpai.

Jia Chong: Hm….*Holding the 30 silver in his hand* I meant 30 per person.

Hanbei: (●o≧д≦)o FALSE ADVERTISING! (You look well, Hanbei.)

Mitsunari: Out on an adventure, I see.

Hanbei: Eh heheheh *Rubs the back of his head blushing and giggling* Yup well the Prince and Lady Ranmaru got captured by the Nightmare King so I volunteered to rescue them!

Mitsunari: That’s awfully brave of you.

Hanbei: *Wiggle blush* Eh hehehheh yeah hehehe.

Gan Ning: *Glares can’t help feeling jealous due to their past history*

Mitsunari: I’d be happy to lend you my assistance. If Wen Yang was captured it would be my duty as godmother to help.

Hanbei: Of course!

Gan Ning: Oi, Bat.

Bat: Eh? OOMPH! *Trips over his feet and Masamune laughs*

Gan Ning: Go with your ma’. Keep an eye on ‘em. Got it?

Bat: A chance to duel it out with the Nightmare King? *Punches his fists together* I’m in!

Meitenkun: *Sits up rubbing his eye* If Ranmaru got caught I wanna be there in person to laugh in his face. *Yawn* Can I go mom?

Taigong: I don’t see why not.

Bat: You comin’ Date? *Slaps his back* (Oomph!)

Masamune: I don’t see why not.

Fugaku: Hol’ up juss a sec, if Meitenkun’s gonna be running around in hell I’m gonna be dere to watch ‘im too.

Hanbei: *Stomps his foot* Wait! Is everyone coming!?

Toyohisa: *Stops packing* …


End file.
